Wolf's Mist
by ixO1
Summary: En medio de la niebla del bosque / Mostrando como la luna de él agradecida / Le oculta de hombres y lobos. / Pero su deseo no es más que el de alejar, / Las heridas que a otros ha de causar. / Es un lobo y él no teme / Pero sus patitas sangran cuando debe / Mostrarle a otros lo que puede, / Por eso siempre esconde / Su lobezna silueta en la neblina / En un extraño bosque como este.


**Los personajes son de JK Rowling (excepto Daniel que ese es mío solo mío)**

**Querida persona que lea esto: La historia de Remus no es exacta al canon pero está hecha con mucho amor. Esta historia aun la estoy escribiendo, les prometo no abandonarla. Conmigo como escritora nada es seguro, no se bien cual es la pareja principal pero ****según**** lo que veo será Sirius/Remus. Eso, gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>UNO<strong>

_No hay pasado. No hay futuro. Nada más que hoy._

Se quedó observando la mugre del piso, acoplándose a los tablones como si fuese la razón de su existencia. Era una mugre oscura, desagradable de ver. Era mugre. Entre los tablones de madera rotos y viejos de la casa. Por un momento sintió que la mugre era todo. Que todos somos mugre, que la mugre tenía más derecho de estar allí agazapada que él mismo. Que él... así, de rodillas en el piso. La mugre no hace daño. Como él. La mugre... es mejor que él. Él es peor que mugre. Por primera vez se permitió salir de su estado medio hipnótico, medio inconsciente. Había una respiración, colándose bajo la línea de los suyos. Sentía el cuerpo aún no del todo de su propiedad, le ardía cada célula. Sangre tibia brotaba de lugares expuestos y frágiles de todo su cuerpo. Tenía la lengua seca, pegada al paladar. Se abrazaba a sí mismo con la última fibra de cordura que le restaba. Con la cabeza gacha metida entre los hombros. Solo la mugre. No quería ver nada más. Quería quedar ciego o que los ojos se le salieran volando de sus órbitas. Porque sabía que había alguien más en la habitación. Y no quería ver.

_Lupin_

¡No! ¡No! Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Ya iba a despertar. En cualquier segundo despertaría. Lo sabía... solo unos segundos más. Tenía que ser asi. Se abrazó con aun más fuerza, a pesar de sus músculos lastimados, se forzaba tanto que todo de él iniciaba un violento temblor.

_Lupin_

Otra vez su voz. La misma voz que le ofrecía abrigo. Amistad. Seguridad. No podía ser que él mismo... no podía ser que lastimase de ese modo. Buscó sus manos con los ojos, acalorado, azorado. Ellas eran las culpables. No, él jamás le dañaría. Sus manos inquietas, blancas, de dedos alargados algo quebrados, inferiores, sucias... ensangrentadas, ellas eran las culpables. No podía ser. Solo una mirada. Pero no podía mirarle. Sentía que si miraba moriría. El corazón le explotaría en el pecho o las tripas le alcanzarían la garganta cortándole la respiración para siempre. Solo una mirada.

_Lupin_

Y por primera vez se quebró. No sabía si eran sus propias tripas pero sí que experimentaba esa presión en la garganta como nunca antes. Apenas respiraba. Ganas de vomitar. _Daniel. _¿Pero qué he hecho? _Daniel. _No, por favor. _Daniel._

Yacía en el piso, como la mugre que no era. Con las piernas en ángulos imposibles, rotas. Sangre. Por todas partes. Solo le observaba, juntando los párpados entre intérvalos enormes. Su boca magullada y torcida. No puede ser. Su pecho apenas moviéndose al compás de un ritmo a un soplo de desaparecer.

-Daniel -es lo único que alcanza a decir, entre sollozos inevitables. La garganta se le apretuja tanto que pareciera ser contenida entre dedos fieros.

El otro chico, aunque atento a su figura, por vez primera toma consciencia de su existencia junto con él. Se sacude sobre las maderas como golpeado por la vehemencia de un rayo. Y se aleja. No más de unos milímetros, pero se aleja y su rostro se arruga y comprime con el dolor que de seguro toda su complexión le demanda. Pero sigue avanzando. Sigue alejándose. De él.

-Lo...

-Eres... un monstruo -sus palabras asfixiadas disparan contra él como dardos envenenados-. Aléjate d-de mi. ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!

Sus gritos son tan débiles que no alcanzan a traspasar las murallas. Pero aquello no le importa. Daniel ha dicho lo que siempre ocultó de sí mismo. _Monstruo. _¿Eso soy? ¿Eso es y para siempre? _Monstruo. _La verdad le cae como veinte ladrillos en la boca del estómago, bajando por sus intestinos, raspando y despedazando sus interiores. Daniel le odia y es todo culpa suya. Es todo su culpa.

* * *

><p>Su madre dijo que no era su culpa. Lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, entremedio de abrazos que le hacían doler las heridas. Sin embargo, se dejaba abrazar. Una parte de él seguía en esa habitación. Con Daniel pidiendo auxilios que nadie jamás escucharía. Alejándose sin fuerzas. Pero su madre dice que no es su culpa. Y no sabe si creerle. Es él quien lleva parte de la sangre de Daniel adherida al cuerpo. Y eso vale como para hacerle dudar con la firmeza de una roca. Luego empiezan los te amo. Su madre ahora le susurra te amos en el oído. Y se sorprende preguntándose si es verdad. ¿Si pudiese deshacerse de él, lo haría? Por vez primera la mira directo a esos ojos enrojecidos, medio perdidos entre tribulaciones que no alcanza a dilucidar. Y no sabe nada. Todo le parece medio perdido y acabado, excepto por esa mujer. Así que le abraza él esta vez. Con fuerza. Y llora sobre su hombro. Porque quizás sea ella la única persona que llegue amarle en toda su vida. Y vale la pena disfrutar de lo último que le queda entre esos velos de niebla.<p>

* * *

><p>A veces se escapaba durante las noches. Las noches, si no se tenía sueño, eran perfectas para disfrutar de una quietud y calma difíciles de hallar de día, con el sol bañando los suelos y los techos. La noche siempre tuvo ese atributo prohibido y hermoso que le hacía despertarle a saltos, solo para bajar de la cama y darse unas vueltas por los alrededores. Aunque aquellas noches de aventuras eran cada vez más infrecuentes después de... la mordida. Ahora se estampaba a la cama con el cuerpo rígido y los ojos abiertos de par en par, pegados al techo. La noche ya no era tan hermosa. No era tan benevolente. La noche parecía haberle maldecido por haber sido capaz de atreverse a aventurarse entre ella. Su luna le había mordido. Y las estrellas le acompañaban en la venganza. Mientras él, deprimido se adentraba en la sábanas, quieto, como si la tela pesara toneladas, incapaz de desafiar a la oscuridad.<p>

Esa noche su madre se quedó con él hasta que cayó dormido. Pero no cayó dormido. Fingió para que su madre fuese a juntar un rato esos párpados cansados en su propia habitación. Por lo que a la primera de escuchar sus pasos tras la puerta, abrió los ojos. Respiró profundo, admirando el aroma nocturno del aire medio mezclado con el de las hierbas y flores de su madre en el jardín. Su mente vagó en distintas direcciones por varios minutos sin que pudiese evadirlo. Hasta que llegó a un lugar agradable.

_En las noches más oscuras..._

Su madre solía recitar unas historias para él, su voz solía adormecerle como la leche tibia. Y hasta el recuerdo fue agradable, lo experimentó recorriéndole como el calorcillo de un vapor de agua contra la piel.

_El lobo sale a pasear._

_A veces no hace más que aullar_

_En otras, dicen, sale a cazar._

_Su tamaño no hace más que espantar_

_Pequeños animalillos de todo el lugar._

_Mientras camina perezoso_

_En medio de la niebla del bosque_

_Mostrando como la luna de él agradecida_

_Le oculta de hombres y lobos._

_Pero su deseo no es más que el de alejar,_

_Las heridas que a otros ha de causar._

_Es un lobo y él no teme_

_Pero sus patitas sangran cuando debe_

_Mostrarle a otros lo que puede,_

_Por eso siempre esconde_

_Su lobezna silueta en la neblina_

_En un extraño bosque como este._

Se asombra al encontrar las palabras una a una en su memoria. Esa era su favorita, de entre todas las que su madre recitaba. Es irónico ahora, pero en ese entonces solía dormirse imaginando que él era ese lobo, y que al contrario de el de la historia, él era feroz y osado. No comprendía como un lobo quisiera esconderse en la niebla en vez de salir y mordisquear, o jugar, o hacer algo divertido entre las malezas. No alcanzaba a sonrisa... pero una mueca parecida se formó en sus labios. Un lobo que solo desea esconderse, eso terminó siendo él. Quizás... todos los lobos están destinados a esconderse. Todos los lobos que no desean problemas. Quienes no quieren dañar. Ni terminar dañados.

* * *

><p>-No voy a ir Hogwarts -dice Remus. Está en edad de ir a Hogwarts, pero no irá. Ha recibido la carta durante el transcurso de la mañana, pero no irá.<p>

-Lo se querido -dice su madre, preparando el almuerzo, picando en trozos unos vegetales. Le mira por el rabillo del ojo y un pequeño bufido se le escapa de la boca-. Ha debido ser un error. Ya veremos como nos la arreglamos con tu educación sin Hogwarts. Será igual de entretenido y no te perderás de nada, lo prometo.

No le alcanza a ver el rostro porque ahora revuelve el montón de vegetales en trocitos dentro de una olla con agua hirviendo, esparciendo su fragancia por toda la cocina. Pero no le toma peso a sus palabras. No quiere ir a Hogwarts por lo que su madre o nadie más diga... sino por él. En Hogwarts hay personas. Hay alumnos y gente... todos tienen sangre en las venas. Todos pueden sangrar.

-No iré a Hogwarts -repite como grabadora en mal estado. Camina fuera de la cocina, hacia su habitación. Se apoya sobre el cristal con la punta de la nariz pegada a este. Afuera un grupo de niños corretean y lanzan una pelota inflable por sobre sus cabezas. Daniel es uno de ellos, ahora ya más recuperado, una sana sonrisa adorna su faz, y sus mejillas sonrosadas de cerdito demuestran su saludable estado. Y mientras le examina y su corazón enmudece unos segundos, se lo repite: No voy a ir a Hogwarts. No voy a ir Hogwarts. No hay que ir... a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Apareció de la nada. Con túnicas largas de un color grisáceo perlado. Su barbas y sus cabellos eran largos y blancos. Bajo sus ojos estaban estas bolsas de piel rugosa y su nariz ocupaba una parte importante de su rostro. Cuando le vio aparecer así de la nada frente a la puerta de entrada solo tuvo la intención de salir corriendo, y si no fuese por su madre detrás de él, lo hubiese hecho.<p>

-¿D-Dumbledore? Oh por Merlín sagrado. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? -dice su madre, tiesa y pegada al piso como estatua. Él se esconde detrás de ella como lobo asustado.

El hombre sonríe, con énfasis en su dirección. Su madre le invita a pasar y conversan un rato sobre el destartalado sofá tapizado en tela de algodón verde. Remus no entiende bien. Dumbledore es el director de Hogwarts, ¿no es así? ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? ¿Por qué no le dicen nada?

Se va a ocultar a su habitación sin pensárselo dos veces. Hay un libro que inició hace poco y a pesar de ser difícil de entender siente que las palabras dicen verdades más concretas que el cemento y más ciertas como que él mismo está allí sobre su cama. O que la licantropía no tiene cura. O que jamás jugará con niños y balones inflables.

De repente oye un ruido fuera de su habitación. Se sienta sobre la cama esperándose lo peor. Sus instintos de lobo gritan atacar. Pero se contiene. La puerta se abre de par en par. Y tras ella emerge su madre, medio corriendo hacia él, con lagrimones bajando de sus ojos cansados y sus pupilas danzando en las cuencas. Se asusta. ¿Qué le ha hecho ese bastardo a mi madre? Ella le abraza con demasiada vehemencia y sus costillas sufren, pero no le da mayor consideración. Luego de unos instantes, el anciano entra a su cuarto con su sonrisa pegada al rostro. Su madre aún no articula palabra.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -suena más a un rugido desde el fondo de su estómago. Dumbledore le mira sin perder esos aires tranquilos tan suyos.

Le responde:-Irás a Hogwarts. Eres bienvenido muchacho.

Remus le observa sin saber qué contestar. Pasmado ante tal noticia. Su madre le suelta de su abrazo por fin, y le mira al rostro.

-Puedes ir a Hogwarts querido. Nadie tiene que enterarse -sus ojos guardan tanta emoción que un nudo se forma en su garganta. No puede ir a Hogwarts. No puede. No. Hay gente que puede ser dañada. Hay...

Su madre roza su húmeda mejilla con la suya. Y sabe que son sus maternales lágrimas. O quizás son las suyas propias. No importa.

Voy a Hogwarts. Voy a Hogwarts. Voy a... Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Si dijese: no tengo miedo... como se esperaría de él, estaría mintiendo. Mintiendo en un nivel exagerado y reprochable. Sobrepasando lo límites de lo civilizado. Sobrepasando todos los límites, la verdad. Ya había comprado todo lo necesario para su estadía en Hogwarts. Todo. Desde la varita, la túnica, la lechuza... todo. Faltaban unas horas para que el expresso de Hogwarts girara sus ruedas en dirección a la escuela de magia y hechicería. Y no podía pegar los malditos párpados el uno con el otro. Imposible. El <em>¿qué sucedía sí... <em>lo tenía girando sobre el colchón, enrollado con las sábanas de azul marino hasta el cuello, demasiado ásperas y viejas como para ser cómodas. Todo iba a salir bien. Todo iba a salir bien. Pero con su suerte... nada podía salir bien. Nada iba a salir bien. Nada iba a salir bien. No. Sí. Todo _tenía _que salir bien. Por su madre, por Dumbledore por darle la oportunidad. Por él, para ser mejor. Pero... allí habría mucha más gente. Muchísima. ¿Y sí perdía el control en una noche de luna llena y terminaba atacándolos a todos y... _No. _Todo estaba planeado para que así no fuese. Eso no iba a pasar. Tenía que confiar. Confianza. Pero tampoco podía exceder esos límites. Se propuso algo: ser amable con todos, estar centrado, pero no dejar que nadie se acercara a él lo suficiente como para... dejar libre al hombre lobo. Nadie debía acercarse. No debía dejar que alguien descubriera su secreto. De eso dependen muchas cosas. Y eso haría.

* * *

><p>-Lo harás bien hijo -dice su madre, regalándole un beso en la mejilla en son de despedida-. Te extrañaré muchísimo.<p>

-Y yo a ti.

Sube al tren. Está dentro del tren. Traga saliva y la siente pasar. Ya está aquí. ¿Dónde debería ir a sentarse? El tren comienza a moverse en medio de los gritos de despedida de padres a hijos, de hijos a padres. Él se queda estático sin saber bien qué hacer. Camina a través del estrecho pasillo arrastrando su baúl, observando hacia dentro, buscando poca gente y un asiento libre. Traga saliva nervioso. Todo está bastante copado. ¿Tendría que irse todo el viaje ahí parado como un idiota? No. Debe haber algo disponible por allí. Sigue caminando. Buscando. Alcanza el extremo del tren, y es allí en la última cabina, que encuentra asientos disponibles y solo una persona dentro. Una persona que en esos momentos tomaba una siesta recostado sobre una línea completa de asientos. Se aclara la garganta antes de entrar. Al abrir y aunque la puerta crease un introductorio sonido, la persona sigue dormida. Le analiza: es un muchacho, probablemente de su misma edad, de contextura media, algo delgado, de cabellos oscuros hasta más o menos los hombros. Decide no hacer ruido e ir sentarse de puntillas de pie en los asientos contrarios. Se sienta. Respira.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? -inquiere una voz adusta.

El corazón se le paraliza en el pecho. Mierda. Había sido el muchacho recostado, aun sin desperezarse ni abrir los ojos, aparentemente estaba más consciente de su rededor que él mismo. Bota el aire de los pulmones en un respiro incompleto. Algo más tranquilo. Algo.

-Soy Remus Lupin -¿Qué más debería decir? ¿Qué más se dicen en las presentaciones?-. ¿Q-quién eres tú?

-Y bien Remus, ¿qué es lo que intentas al invadir mi espacio? -¿eh?

-No era esa mi intención. Solo quería sentarme en un lugar sin tanta gente, no pensaba molestar a nadie.

-Pero lo has hecho. A mí: Sirius Black -dice y se sienta mirando hacia él con obvia molestia.

-No era mi intención...

-Pero lo has hecho -insiste. Algo en su tono pedante le revuelve el desayuno en el estómago.

Suspira profundo. No quería problemas con nadie. Solo un lobo en la niebla. Buscaría otro asiento. Se levanta con los pies hacia la salida.

-Ha sido un gusto Sirius Black.

-¿Entonces te vas? -pregunta. Luce sorprendido.

-Ese es mi propósito.

-No creo hayan muchos más asientos disponibles.

-Pues buscaré alguno -da otro paso.

Atraviesa la puerta y se encuentra de nuevo en el pasillo. Camina sin rumbo. Algo distraído. Algo apenado de que su primera interacción haya sido un absoluto fracaso.

* * *

><p>-¿Acaso no te fijas por donde caminas idiota?<p>

-L-lo siento. Estaba distraído -se excusa con rapidez. Un muchacho también como de su edad, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos que le recuerdan los hielos gigantes del polo Ártico le observa y le amenaza con su cuerpo, claramente mayor y más desarrollado que el suyo. Se siente amedrentado. Y nervioso. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre se ponían cada vez peor para él?

-¿Cómo te llamas? -y suena de verdad interesado.

-Lupin. Remus Lupin -. De inmediato su rostro se torna un insulto vivo a su nombre.

-Sangre sucia. De seguro vas con los Hufflepuffs. Estarán encantados de recibir otro inútil en sus filas.

No sabia que decir. Sabía lo de la división de casas, pero no entendía su odio por los Hufflepuffs. Según él, era una casa tan maravillosa como cualquier otra. Pero este muchacho daba miedo con su odio al rojo ardiente y a flor de piel. El lobo en su interior, con su instinto animal, percibía los destellos vivos de sentimientos inmundos. Dio un paso atrás.

-No te creas tanto Malfoy, que a ti aunque inútil jamás te recibirían de buenas en su casa -dice esa voz tras su espalda. Es ese Sirius Black.

-Black, ¿no es así? -el rubio parece más interesado en nombres que en insultos-. He asistido a algunas reuniones a la mansión Black. Todo allí es exquisito. Una familia pura ¿eh? De seguro vas a Slytherin como todos en tu familia ¿no es así?

Sirius tiene el rostro inyectado en sangre de la pura rabia.

-¿Y quedar con tarados sin cerebro como ustedes o mi familia? Muchas gracias. Prefiero irme a Hufflepuff con el taradito este -dice y agarra a Remus del brazo, caminando en sentido contrario al de Malfoy-. Ahora si nos disculpas, temo que tu estupidez sangre pura se nos contagie.

Lupin tropezaba con sus propios pies al querer seguirle el ritmo al otro. A duras penas entendía lo que pasaba allí. Pero Sirius le guiaba a los asientos y se sintió, extrañamente, complacido.

* * *

><p>Le lanzó contra el asiento que antes había utilizado, y él, dirigiéndose al asiento opuesto, se recostó sobre este como si nunca hubiese salido de allí. Un silencio gobernó el espacio. Lupin se aclaró la garganta y dijo lo que creyó inapelable.<p>

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Solo cuídate de toparte con idiotas como Malfoy -su tono era indiferente, como si le hablara a una planta.

-Bien.

-Eres fácil de satisfacer, ¿o no? -pregunta, y aunque no quiere, su interés no pasa desapercibido.

-No lo se.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no?

Remus lleva su mano a la barbilla y reflexiona unos segundos.

-La tarta de calabaza, sabe mejor fría.

...

-¿Es en serio? -pregunta Sirius y pega una risotada tan inesperada que le hace encogerse sobre el asiento-. Eres extraño -se silencia de un instante a otro, y sus ojos vagan por el paisaje expuesto en la ventanilla-. ¿Tienes idea de a cual casa quieres ir?

-Cualquiera -responde el muchacho sin pensar. Estuvo a punto de no venir a Hogwarts. Creyó que jamás lo haría, si esto no era ya de por sí algo increíble no sabía que podía serlo. La casa en la que quedara era una nimiedad. Aunque claro... siempre hay un favorito, ¿o no?- Aunque... Gryffindor suena bien. -admitió bajando los ojos a sus manos huesudas y pálidas.

-Gryffindor -medita-. Enemigo de Slytherin desde su más tierno origen. No se a ti... pero a mi me suena _más_ que bien.

Su sonrisa tiene un tinte algo perverso. Pero le ha dejado sentarse con él y le ha salvado de un obseso sangre pura... el tinte de su sonrisa puede pasarse por alto. Por ahora.


End file.
